For You, I Would
by Enigma Secrets
Summary: When an unforeseen ally arrives at Skylanders' Academy, he is met with varying amounts of suspicion to outright hostility. Hex is one of the few who is able to overlook his shady past as Kaos's butler and see his pure heart underneath.
1. Memories

(This story begins in the game 'Super Chargers', specifically after the level 'Gadfly Glades'. Also, I am 99.99% sure that I am the only one who ships GlumshanksxHex. If this is a real ship, please inform me so I don't look like an idiot. Otherwise, I hereby dub thee 'Skulls'n'trollsshipping'. Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders.)

Hex stormed through the entrance of Skylanders' Academy. She was soaked to the bone, and the slash on her forearm from that particularly vicious Toxic Tushie throbbed incessantly. The elven sorceress ignored it.

Hex turned right and started up a staircase. Stopping about halfway up, Hex placed her hands on the railing and vaulted over it nimbly to land on a small grassy outcropping. The ledge was only about five by five feet, but every inch was covered in a carpet of flowers. Hex sat down at the edge and allowed her legs to dangle down into oblivion.

She couldn't believe that she and her team had almost become trophies for that madwoman in Gadfly Glades! Calm down, Hex commanded herself as she allowed the nearby waterfall to soothe her irritation. Absentmindedly, she removed her glittering tiara and studied the delicate silver frame and pink jewel. Hex would never admit it especially not to her best friend, Blizzard Chill, but she had taken a liking to the dainty crown.

Closing her gleaming white eyes, she allowed the sun to dry her heavy gown as a memory started playing in her mind's eye…

(Memory takes place in the 'Swap-Force' Era)

_"I bet I can beat more enemies than you!" Blizzard Chill challenged with a mischievous gleam in her luminous, azure eyes._

_Hex allowed herself a small smile, "I accept."_

_To her left, Stealth Elf moaned, "Must you turn everything into a contest?"_

_"Welllll, I don' 'ave to," Blizzard Chill grinned, "But where's the fun en that?" With those parting words, the frost warrior leaped down from the tree where they perched watching the enemy and charged headlong._

_Hex massaged the bridge of her nose due to her friend's antics, "Chill, you cheater! You never said 'go'!" Hex sighed and glanced over at Stealth Elf, "Looks like we're going to have to save her. Again." The elven sorceress gathered her voluminous skirts and gracefully dropped to the ground._

_"Would it kill her to not impulsively rush the enemy. Every. Single. Time?" Stealth Elf muttered as she followed closely behind Hex._

_The elven enchantress sent the ninja a smirk as she summoned a phantom orb, "You know Chill. I'm pretty sure she can't fathom the meaning of 'espionage' let alone your first name."_

_Having overheard, the frost warrior sent the two elves a playful glare, "Less talkin', more choppin'!"_

_By now the assortment of greebles and chompies had spotted the elven skylanders. Hex calmly released the phantom orb into the growing hoard of enemies. It exploded taking out a two chompies. "Hey Chill, what's the wager?" Hex questioned, "Money?"_

_"Naw, that's boring!" Blizzard Chill exclaimed as she summoned her narwhal, "Whoever loses has to go into the next elemental gate of her element and wear the hat she finds there!"_

_Stealth Elf watched as Hex's eyes widened a fraction in horror. "Regret accepting so readily without knowing what was at stake now?" the ninja teased._

_"Never again," Hex swore as a hundred different scenarios played out in her mind, all of them ending in her utter humiliation. Her image of the aloof, somber sorceress could be completely shattered!_

_Hex focused on the task at hand with new found motivation and conjured up a storm of skulls. Unlike Blizzard Chill, Hex fought strategically and set her sights on the chompies to rack up some easy points._

_"Oi, Stealth Elf," Chill burst out from across the battlefield, "That greeble was mine!" The ninja elf smiled beneath her face mask as she turned invisible once more and took out the next foe._

_"What's your score?" Hex called out to the frost warrior._

_"Twenty-three," Blizzard Chill answered smugly._

_A slow smile spread across the elven sorceress's cobalt lips, "Twenty-nine."_

_Chill huffed under her breath and refocused on the competition, but Hex managed to maintain her lead. At least, until a stray ice javelin went flying at her head._

_"Hex, get down!" the frost warrior shouted._

_The elven sorceress was in the process of fending off three greebles with her skull shield when Stealth Elf tackled her to the ground as the javelin passed by above. The two landed in a conveniently placed mud puddle and were covered in sludge within seconds. The ninja elf's mask protected her from ingesting the stuff, but Hex, who had been chanting, wasn't quite so fortunate._

_The elven sorceress sputtered and coughed as she and Stealth Elf were entangled in each other's limbs and half blind. Together, they struggled to stand and wipe the gunk from their eyes. Blizzard Chill finished off the last of the enemies just as the elves regained their sight._

_"So," Chill impatiently asked Hex, "What was your final number?"_

_"Thirty-two," the elven sorceress gagged. She could feel the moist grit caught between her teeth and coating her tongue. Hex shivered with revulsion and her soggy gown weighed at least twenty pounds more._

_"Thirty-four!" the frost warrior crowed_

_In an instant, Stealth Elf was at Blizzard Chill's side and had punched her on the shoulder. The ninja's braid was caked with mud and hung limply as her eyes flashed dangerously. "What was that?" Stealth Elf demanded, "I know you have better control over your javelins!"_

_"Oh," the frost warrior shrugged apologetically with laughter in her eyes, "Sorry 'bout that."_

_"No, you're not," Hex stated with a truly evil smirk, "But you will be. I admit to losing the bet, but you will be doing our laundry!"_

_"That seems fair," the ninja interjected before Chill could even begin to protest. The sorceress and the frost warrior could both tell she was grinning beneath her mask._

_"But you're covered en mud," Blizzard Chill objected weakly, "Wouldn't it make more sense to request 'elp from an earth element skylander?"_

_"Oh yes," Hex replied sardonically, "Who should we ask? Flashwing or Knockout?"_

_"Besides," Stealth Elf piped up, "Your a water elemental. You should be fine."_

_The frost warrior grumbled quietly under her breath, but was otherwise resigned to her fate…_

_A few days later, the team was working their way through Cascade Glade. The elves wore clean, dry garments. The threesome exited a cave when Chill announced, "'ey Stealthie, do ya see what I see?"_

_"Is that… an undead element gate!"_

_"Indeed it is," the frost warrior confirmed. Hex felt herself pale as Chill and Stealth Elf both smirked at her impishly. The sorceress had hoped to put this off for a while. Slowly, she approached the gate and it reacted to her presence. If Hex had been walking instead of hovering a few inches off the ground, she would have been dragging her feet._

_The sorceress completed the simple task assigned to her before she made her way to the back of the area silently pondering if she could spend the rest of her existence hiding here. No, that wouldn't work, Hex realized. If she took too long, Chill and Stealth Elf would just come in after her._

_The sorceress had come to the end and nervously approached the large present. Never before had the obnoxious orange paper and crimson bow looked so ominous to her. With deft fingers she untied the ribbon. "Please not the plunger head, please NOT the plunger head," Hex begged. Unable to take the suspense, she quickly removed the lid and peered inside. There lay a slender, silver crown with a single pink gem. The sorceress groaned. Chill and Stealth Elf were never going to let her live this down…_


	2. The Guest

(**snakeshunter**: Thanks for your support)

Hex was roused from her reminisce as the soft clank of armored footsteps approached. Blizzard Chill and Stealth Elf sat down on either side of her. The threesome didn't speak, instead listening to the waterfall and watching the clouds.

Eventually, Chill broke the silence, "I liked that mission en Gadfly Glades."

The ninja elf whipped her head around so quickly she almost smacked Hex with her braid, "Are you crazy? We were almost stepped on multiple times, drowned by a garden sprinkler, and eaten by a bunch of bugs!"

"So?" the frost warrior responded defensively, "It was fun."

Stealth Elf and Chill continued to banter back and forth as the sorceress watched on bemusedly. One could always trust those two to break whatever semblance of peace there was.

Another sound reached Hex's ears and she swiftly hushed her friends. People were shouting down in Skylanders' Academy's courtyard. Stealth Elf was on her feet in an instant with the other two not far behind.

"Let's go check it out," Chill enthused and grabbed the sorceress's arm but immediately recoiled. The abrasion on her forearm let off a burst of agony, but Hex remained stoic. It would do no good for her friends to see her in pain.

"Why haven't you gone to the infirmary yet?" the ninja demanded.

"I'm fine," the sorceress brushed off their concerns, "I'll go later."

Stealth Elf appeared perturbed, but didn't press the issue as the three made their way down to the courtyard.

When they arrived, a small group of skylanders were already there watching the events unfold.

"Looks like we caught ourselves one of Kaos' spies! You know what we do with spies?"

That was Buzz's voice Hex determined, but she wasn't able to see who he was addressing. While the sorceress wasn't short, she definitely wasn't the tallest skylander. The sorceress began to make her way through the crowd with Chill and Stealth Elf flanking her closely.

"Uh, which one of us are you asking?" Mags drawled as she pushed her way out of the crowd.

"Listen, Mister, uh… Buzz, sir. I'm not a spy for Kaos. Or anything for him, really, anymore. He fired me."

Hex's eyes widened. She recognized Glumshanks's voice and, clearly, Chill and Stealth Elf had too. The frost warrior's mouth hung open as she attempted to put words to everyone's question. The ninja elf, on the other hand, had frozen rigidly.

"Save the sob story for someone with two hoots to rub together, son! My ninja commandos are on their way over right now to chain you up and leave you on the next floating rock we come across. Hooah!" Buzz's words broke the threesome out of their trance.

"We can't do that to him, Buzz! That would be cruel, unusual, and mean! And what if he's tellin' the truth?" Mags interjected echoing the elven sorceress's own thoughts.

Buzz was about to object when a hand clamped down onto his shoulder. Sharp, ebony nails punctured his leather jacket, and he shivered uncontrollably as they grazed his skin. There was no body heat radiating from the hand. In fact, Buzz wouldn't have been surprised if it were made of ice. Slowly, he turned his head to see Hex standing behind him, her grip uncompromising.

The elven sorceress emanated an aura of frigid disapproval though her expression projected that of detachment. The throng of skylanders grew quiet and more than a few took steps back, unwilling to risk her wrath. Hex stared at Buzz unblinking and motionless for a full twenty seconds, before slowly turning her attention to Glumshanks. The poor troll trembled like a mabu surrounded by chompies.

"Do not be afraid, Glumshanks," Hex murmured, "You are our guest. No one will harm you here." Buzz opened his mouth to protest and the sorceress tightened her grasp. He reluctantly agreed and she released him.

Hex turned to Mags and gave her a solemn nod of thanks. The inventor returned the gesture whilst grinning like a fool. The sorceress caught Stealth Elf and Chill's eye. She wordlessly conveyed the message of 'I'll see you later' to them. The frost warrior beamed at Hex before she, Stealth Elf, and the rest of the skylanders began to disperse.

Hex's attention returned to Glumshanks. He still shook, but the sorceress deduced that it was more from the cold than from fear. Conscientious of her core temperature and its effect on the living, Hex allowed it to rise to a more suitable level. While she would never be as warm as the living, the sorceress was able to maintain a brisk temperature range.

"Walk with me," Hex invited Glumshanks.

"Um, all right," the troll responded hesitantly. He was jittery, but his posture had improved.

The sorceress led him through the maze that is Skylanders' Academy. Glumshanks looked like he wanted he wanted to say something. He would open his mouth but would close it after a second and watch the ground. Hex didn't press him. Eventually, they arrived at the dorms and came to one in particular.

"I have taken the liberty of assigning this room to your personal use," the sorceress said as she unlocked the door and handed the key to Glumshanks. "If you need anything or if anyone bothers you, do not balk at calling me for assistance.

The troll faltered in the doorway, overwhelmed though room wasn't grand by any means. There was a small closet, a desk and chair, two beds, and a window. The bathroom connected this room and the next.

"I thought it best you not have a roommate," Hex continued, "The room adjacent to this one is also vacant. Dinner will be in a few hours. I will be back to escort to the dinning hall."

"Wait," Glumshanks called out as she made to leave, "I, um, just wanted to thank you, Miss."

"Hex," the sorceress supplied.

"I didn't expect anyone to stand up for me earlier. No one ever does. So thank you, Miss Hex."

"I cannot respect someone who stands idly by in that sort of situation," Hex intoned, "And you may drop the formality. There is no need to refer to me as 'miss'. I am not your superior."

"Well, thank you anyways, Hex," Glumshanks smiled bashfully.

"You are quite welcome," the sorceress gave a small smile of her own in return. The troll entered his room and Hex gave a small sigh as she left. Master Eon would most certainly be looking for her and she wanted to avoid him for as long as possible. The sorceress had foreseen the portal master giving her a long-winded lecture on why she shouldn't use intimidation and fear against allies. Again.


	3. Unwelcome

(**QueenDramaLlama**: Thank you for the story follow.)

Just as I foretold, Hex thought grumpily as she made her way to Glumshanks' room. The sorceress had just spent the last hour being scolded by Master Eon for using 'fear' to manipulate Buzz. According to the Portal Master, it was no way to 'make friends'. Hex waited patiently for him to finish, but, inwardly, she disagreed with his sentiment.

People saw what they wanted to see, nothing more nothing less. Most people judged her as soon as they saw her. She was, in their eyes, the undead witch incapable of any emotion other than mild irritation or slight distaste. Hex didn't need or want friends like that. Fear was merely a tool in the sorceress's arsenal, and she would continue to wield it with deadly accuracy.

Hex arrived at her destination and pushed her current train of thought away. The sorceress rapped lightly on the door and a moment later Glumshanks had appeared. "Time for dinner," Hex murmured.

The sorceress led the way through the many halls and pointedly ignored the whispering and suspicion directed their way. Hex caught snippets of conversations and none were positive.

"What's he doing here?"

"... sniveling troll should run along back to his master…"

"... can't be trusted… betrayed Kaos…"

Hex felt her core temperature plummet as her anger rose. She realized she was not the only one who had heard the cruel remarks as Glumshanks' ears drooped. The sorceress forced her temperature to rise as she turned back to the troll. "Would you rather go back to your room?" Hex asked gently, "I can bring you dinner there."

"N-no, that's okay," Glumshanks hurriedly said, "I wouldn't want you to miss dinner on my account."

The sorceress smiled softly, "It is not necessary for me. I am not one of the living."

"I'm so sorry," the troll backtracked, "I didn't mean to-"

"Think nothing of it," Hex waved it off, not offended in the least.

They entered the dining hall which was just a glorified cafeteria. The sorceress stayed close by Glumshanks' side and sent icy glares to those she knew had been gossiping. The two quickly picked out their dinner and Hex led Glumshanks to her usual table in the back.

Stealth Elf and Chill were already there waiting for them. As soon as she saw the sorceress, the frost warrior started waving them over enthusiastically. Where she got all that energy Hex would never know.

"Ya gotta save me," Chill cried as soon as the sorceress sat down, "Stealthie's tryin' ta poison me!"

"All I said was that you should eat more vegetables," the ninja huffed. Hex glanced at her friends' plates. Chill's plate was piled high with grilled fish while Stealth Elf's had fruits and vegetables. Hex's own held a singular slice of pizza that she may or may not actually eat. Before the sorceress could decide, Chill snagged the slice off her plate and took a bite.

"Happy now?" the frost warrior asked the ninja after she swallowed, "It's got tomato sauce."

Stealth Elf grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Tomatoes are fruit" but let the matter slide. Hex didn't mind that her pizza was pilfered. The sorceress hated to waste food and she knew Chill would finish it. The frost warrior had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Hex glanced Glumshanks' way. The troll sat stiffly and hadn't touched his food. "Don't worry," the sorceress said with a serene smile, "Chill always acts like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush."

"Do not," the frost warrior insisted playfully with mock offense. Chill beamed warmly at Glumshanks and some of the tension left his shoulders. The sorceress had known her friends would follow her lead and welcome Glumshanks. After all, Stealth Elf and Chill tried not to judge others without getting to know them first, a trait that endeared them in Hex's eyes. If only everyone were so understanding...

A hand slammed down on their table and all conversation ceased. Hex glowered at the interrupting storm giant, but he ignored her. "I think I speak for all of us," Lightning Rod said to Glumshanks, "When I say 'get out'. No one wants you here."

The sorceress stood up swiftly, but she still saw the troll recoil. By now, all eyes were on the unfolding drama. "Clearly, you don't know as much as you think you do," Hex stated crisply as her temperature plummeted, "_I_ don't want Glumshanks to leave." Stealth Elf and Chill slid into place beside her, each affirming the sorceress's claim.

"Then you are traitors!" the storm giant declared with finality.

"If you have a complaint, you may take it up with me in the arena," the sorceress challenged coolly. With a flick of her wrists, Hex conjured a skull into each hand, "But I… can't promise that you'll _live_ to regret it."

Lightning Rod clenched his fists and his lower half went from white and fluffy to ominous thunderhead. Sparks jumped from his hands to his cloud and the storm giant's expression darkened as he started forwards.

Suddenly, Hex was thrust backwards into Blizzard Chill by a gale force wind. The frost warrior gripped the sorceress's shoulders and managed to keep them both standing. Hex whirled to fire a phantom orb at Lightning Rod but paused when she realized that he, too, had been hit with the whirlwind.

A spiney, blue blur shot between the would-be-combatants and halted. The sorceress blinked slowly before recognizing her oldest friend.

"Enough," Warnado rumbled, "You know how Master Eon feels about fighting in the dinning hall, and I don't think anyone wants to explain to him why all the tables are in splinters."

The turtle directed his attention to the storm giant, "I don't suppose you want Master Eon to find out about this little incident, do you?" Lightning Rod huffed under his breath but stormed out off the hall.

Having successfully defused the situation, Warnado turned to Hex. The sorceress arched an eyebrow as her temperature returned to normal, "Was that gust of wind really necessary?"

The turtle grinned cheekily, "I was going to use a full blown tornado, but Sonic Boom convinced me not to."

Hex shook her head, "Well then, you should thank her, or you would have been the one informing Master Eon on why the tables were in pieces."

"Will do," Warnado replied. He made to return his seat where the obsidian griffin and her babies were waiting, but paused when he felt the sorceress's hand on his shell.

"Thank you for your assistance, old friend," Hex murmured as her eyes met his.

"Any time. I've got your back," the turtle nodded before taking on a mischievous air, "But you should really stop inciting fights. What was that? The third one today?"

"It was the second," the sorceress muttered, "And I can't help it if some foolish mortal goes looking for trouble."

"Mmhm," the turtle hummed in a way that suggested he didn't believe her, "Well, see ya later." Warnado trotted away and Hex turned back to her friends. Stealth Elf had taken a defensive stance in front of Glumshanks and Chill removed her hands from the sorceress's shoulders. The frost warrior crossed her arms and looked a little distressed. The behavior in itself was strange and Hex made a mental note to ask her about it later. For now, though, the sorceress's main concern was escorting Glumshanks back to his room without another disruption.

"Come," Hex commanded as she glided over to the exit. The troll shadowed her with Chill and Stealth Elf on either side of him. The sorceress knew they had caused quite the commotion in the dining hall, but, thankfully, no one stopped the foursome. She paused outside the door to Glumshanks' room.

"My home resides a fair distance to the North of here if you have need of me," Hex informed Glumshanks.

"It's surrounded at all times by this super creepy violet fog," Stealth Elf

piped up, "You can't miss it."

"It's not creepy," the sorceress denied. Hex glanced at Chill. Her friend never missed a chance to tease her, but, now, the frost warrior didn't even look her way. Blizzard Chill's arms were tucked tightly against her torso, and her posture was rigid.

"I thought all Skylanders lived in Skylanders' Academy," Glumshanks murmured and the sorceress was, for the moment at least, distracted from her growing worry.

"Most do," Hex said, "But I prefer the solitude that it grants."

Glumshanks nodded in understanding, and the group said their good nights. The troll entered his room, and the sorceress was finally able to give Chill her undivided attention.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Hex frowned, but her eyes betrayed her concern.

The frost warrior jumped when she was addressed, "Oh, nothin'."

"I've known you for years," the sorceress sighed, "You can't lie to me."

"Show us your hands, Chill," Stealth Elf requested quietly. The ninja had noted early on how Blizzard Chill had hidden her hands from view. For a moment, Stealth Elf thought the frost warrior would refuse as she glanced apprehensively at Hex.

Chill slowly uncrossed her arms and revealed her fingers to be a sickly blue. The sorceress heard the ninja's breath hitch, but she could only stare uncomprehendingly at her friend's frostbitten fingers.

"How…" Hex asked bewildered, but she already knew the answer. During the confrontation with Lightning Rod, Blizzard Chill had touched her frigid, deadened flesh when her temperature was well below freezing. It was her fault.

"It's not as bad as it looks," the frost warrior attempted to soothe Hex's rising horror.

"Infirmary. Now," the sorceress snapped.

"How can you tell me to go to the infirmary, when you never go yourself?" Chill grumbled but complied with Hex's wish. The frost warrior had planned to go anyways, but she wanted to make the point that when the sorceress was injured she should too.

"Because, unlike you, there is nothing in this world that is _life_ threatening to me."


	4. Regret

(With school starting up again, I'm afraid updates may become even more infrequent.)

Glumshanks stumbled through the purple fog, and tripped over an off white shard protruding from the dark earth. He really hoped that wasn't a bone. The troll quickly averted his gaze, minorly disturbed, and glanced around. Glumshanks knew Hex's home had to be around here somewhere, but as soon as he had approached he'd been engulfed by the lavender mist. The troll had lost all sense of direction not long after.

There were no landmarks to help guide his path, and he could barely see more than a few feet in any direction. Surely he should be coming across the sorceress's home anytime now, right? At least, that's what Glumshanks kept telling himself. However, when he came across the same questionable chunk of bone like material for the third time, he started getting worried.

The troll paused so he could study his surroundings. The lavender haze seemed to press in around him and he could no longer tell if it was day or night. The earth was barren without a trace of flora or fauna anywhere. The temperature was cool, but there wasn't so much as a breeze.

"Hex," Glumshanks called softly as he tried to suppress his mounting dread. Silence reigned as he felt his heart speed up and his breathing became shallow.

"Glumshanks." Like a specter, the sorceress emerged from the fog behind him with a lantern in hand. The troll almost jumped out of his skin at her stealthy approach, but felt a wave of relief at the sight of her. He wouldn't be trapped here for all eternity!

Unlike Glumshanks, Hex remained tense and her frown only deepened. Gone was the sorceress who laughed easily among friends. "You shouldn't be here without a light source of some kind, or the mist will play tricks on your mind," Hex certified, "Did I not mention this?"

"Um, well, no," the troll said slowly.

"I apologize," Hex wilted, "I have no excuse for failing to inform you."

"Of course you do," Glumshanks interrupted before she could sink farther into her self-loathing, "You've had too much on your mind lately what with Blizzard Chill's incident." The sorceress flinched but he pressed on. "Blizzard Chill knows it was an accident and she doesn't blame you."

"That almost makes it worse," Hex whispered, "She should be furious with me. The frost bite could quite possibly cripple her."

The troll shook his head, "It's been three days since anyone has seen you. Where have you been?"

"My home," she replied shortly.

"And you've not left?" Glumshanks asked a bit incredulously before smiling gently, "Why don't we go for a walk and get some fresh air?"

Hex nodded numbly and together they set off. The sorceress chose the most isolated pathways unwilling to run into anyone she knew. Eventually, the two found themselves in a deserted section of beach. The sun on the waves made them gleam, but Hex wasn't able to focus on the beautiful scenery. The sorceress was too busy monitoring her temperature. She never noticed Glumshanks' worried gaze upon her.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind?" The troll murmured snapping Hex from her trance.

She was silent for a long moment before slowly unclenching her fists. Until then, the sorceress had kept her hands tucked closely to her sides but now she raised them. "Time… holds no meaning to the undead. Because of this, most don't realize quite how old I am. I have not been one of the living in well over a century," Hex paused as she studied her chilled, light blue flesh.

"Over time, I came to accept the nature of my existence. Now, I have grown to love it. I do not tire and never sleep… I do not age… I need not even breathe… I cannot imagine existing any other way… And, yet, I wouldn't have harmed Chill if I were alive. She might never lift an ice javelin again, and it's all my fault… Because of what I am…"

"She doesn't blame you for the frostbite," Glumshanks firmly repeated himself, "She never did. Blizzard Chill doesn't believe you need forgiveness, so why can't you forgive yourself?"

Hex opened her mouth, but no words came. The sorceress closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands. They sat without speaking for a long while before the sorceress slowly allowed the stiffness to leave her frame.

"Thank you, Glumshanks," Hex said as a small smile graced her lips, "I needed tha-"

The sorceress was abruptly cut off as a silver and blue bullet tackled her. The sand did little to cushion their fall, and Hex landed beneath her would-be-assailant.

"Get off her, Chill!"

The still dazed sorceress blinked as she heard the familiar sound of Stealth Elf reprimanding the frost warrior. Blizzard Chill took her time getting up before immediately pulling Hex into a tight hug.

"Whirlwind fixed me up," the frost warrior whispered in the sorceress ear, "I still got all my digits, so stop beatin' yourself up already."

"How did you know I was-" Hex started.

"I know you too well," Blizzard Chill interrupted, "I think it's safe to assume that you sank into a depressive state and didn't leave your house for days. I'm honestly a lettle surprised you're not there now."

"Yes, yes," the sorceress muttered, "Glumshanks was just lecturing about that."

"Really?" the frost warrior grinned at the troll, "I knew I liked you! Also, I told ya so!" Hex arched a brow, confused by the sudden turn in the conversation, but Chill's attention was on Stealth Elf. "I told ya I could be sneaky if I wanted to! They never saw me comin'!" The frost warrior paused and glanced at Hex, "Ya didn't, right?"

"Not even a little bit," the sorceress admitted as the ninja groaned.

Hex eyed Stealth Elf with interest, "You… didn't make a bet with her, did you?"

"NO!" the ninja replied defensively, "... maybe… yes…"

"So what is it that you have to do exactly?" Hex smirked simply enjoying the fact that it wasn't her.

The ninja mumbled something unintelligible, so Chill quickly took over explaining, "There are so many undiscovered places in Woodburrow. All Stealthie has to do is find a hidden hat there and wear it!"

"And this is how you repay me for staying by your side the entire time you were in Whirlwind's expert care?" the ninja grumbled.

"Come now, Stealth Elf," Hex teased, "You got yourself into this mess. You shouldn't try to guilt Chill."

"It wasn't workin' anyway," the frost warrior grinned shamelessly.

"Your not even supposed to be here, Chill," Stealth Elf muttered, "Whirlwind explicitly told you to not leave the infirmary. I only let you come because I knew you would just sneak out by yourself. Oh, and Hex was dealing with her depression."

"Am I really that predictable?" the sorceress mumbled.

"Yes," the ninja and the frost warrior answered in unison. Hex moaned but knew when she had been outnumbered.

"Firstly," Blizzard Chill began as the ninja started dragging her back to the infirmary, "Since when have I ever followed the rules? Secondly, did you just admit I'm sneaky?"

Stealth Elf groaned, "Bye Hex. Bye Glumshanks. We'll see you later." Blizzard Chill repeated the farewell and not a moment later the two went back to arguing. The sorceress sighed softly as they faded out of earshot and peace was restored to the world once more. Slowly, Hex rose and brushed the sand from her gown. Glumshanks followed suite, and the sorceress passed her lantern to him.

"Keep it," Hex said to him, "In case you ever need to find your way to my home."

"But what will you use?" the troll protested.

The sorceress flicked her wrist and a shimmering phantom orb appeared in her palm. "I have my ways." Hex turned to go, but paused and glanced back. "I enjoyed our walk," the sorceress smiled softly, "Perhaps we could do it again some time?"

"It would be my pleasure."


	5. Phenomenon

"Not one word," Stealth Elf threatened, "Don't speak. Don't laugh. Don't even smile."

"Or you'll what?" Hex chuckled, "If memory serves me right, you laughed at me." At the sorceress's side, Glumshanks was valiantly attempting to repress a grin.

"Well, I think it suits you," Blizzard Chill snickered as the ninja's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You should just be glad it's not the plunger head," Glumshanks spoke up sagely.

Stealth Elf growled under her breath as her braid swayed in time with tail of the puma hat. Her new and completely unwanted head piece.

"Why did you accept Chill's wager in the first place?" Hex asked, "You know she never loses." The frost warrior smirked proudly.

"Chill was being an obnoxious pest about it," Stealth Elf sighed, "I didn't know how to get her to stop."

"That makes sense," the sorceress agreed.

"Oi!" the frost warrior blurted, but before she could defend herself, Warnado spun up to the group.

"Hey," the turtle greeted them, "Master Eon wants you. It sounds like he has a mission for your team."

"Then we must see him at once," Hex responded and glanced back at her friends. As soon as they had heard, Chill had started checking her armor while Stealth Elf secured her daggers. The frost warrior's perpetual smile returned as a determined light entered her deep, blue eyes, "Let's go!"

A short time later, the group arrived at the academy's great hall where Eon was waiting. The Portal Master smiled at them in greeting before debriefing them on their mission to infiltrate Cap'n Cluck's Chicken HQ and "forcibly retrieve" the Kolossal Kernel.

"Good luck," Glumshanks called out worriedly, his eyes never leaving Hex as she and her team walked to the center of the portal. The sorceress sent him a small, reassuring smile before the familiar tingling in her bones washed over her. The portal flashed and they were gone.

Hex, Blizzard Chill, and Stealth Elf appeared at the entrance of Cap'n Cluck's Chicken HQ and the sorceress grimaced. This was not going to be a pleasant mission…

One incredibly greasy and deep fried nightmare of a mission later, the team stood exhausted but victorious.

"That's it," Stealth Elf deadpanned, "I'm swearing off eating chicken forever."

Hex nodded numbly in complete agreement with the sentiment. She never wanted to see another chicken again.

"Why is a bird en charge of the largest fried chicken business en all of Skylands?" Chill questioned with a disturbed shiver, "That's so wrong."

"After we report to Eon," Hex mumbled, "Let's never speak of this mission again."

A portal opened beneath the three Skylanders and the area disappeared in a flash of light only to be replaced with Skylanders' Academy's great hall. Hex silently offered the Kolossal Kernel to Master Eon.

"Well done," the Portal Master congratulated them, "Take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow you will be embarking for the Monstrous Isles to obtain the Eye of the Ancients."

"As you wish, Master Eon," the sorceress nodded before Glumshanks caught her eye.

"You're back," the troll smiled happily at her, "And I have something to show you. Hugo was telling me about it while you were gone and I think you'll like it."

"Very well. Lead the way," Hex invited, more than a little intrigued.

The sorceress, the ninja, and the frost warrior followed Glumshanks out of the great hall and over to the old well nearby. Hex didn't know what she was expecting, but this wasn't it.

"Hugo says that this isn't just any well," the troll explained seeing their confusion, "He's says it's a wishing well. One of the last of it's kind."

Hex's eyes widened and she ran her hands over the stones. There was a faint buzz of magic, but if she hadn't been looking for it, she never would have noticed. "As it stands," the sorceress started, "I don't believe the well has a great deal of power on its own. An item is most likely needed to unlock its magic, a coin of some sort, perhaps." Hex's analysis was cut short by her friends' giggles.

The sorceress turned to glare at them crossly only to realize that Glumshanks was offering her a strange blue object with white runes. She had been so caught up in studying the ancient magic she hadn't even noticed.

"This is a wish stone," the troll informed them before turning to Hex, "Would you like to give it a try?"

Ba-dum. The soft sound distracted the sorceress for a moment, but she ignored it. If there was trouble, someone else could deal with it. Hex knew she was being selfish, but in that moment all she cared about was Glumshanks and his question.

The sorceress placed her hand upon the wishing stone, but didn't take it. Instead, Hex lightly pushed it back to him. "You should use it, Glumshanks. You deserve to have your wish come true."

The troll blinked, clearly surprised. "Thank you, but I don't need it. Not for my wish." He glanced at Hex before quickly looking away.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. That strange noise came again, but this time the sorceress was distracted by Chill. "Just do it together, already," the frost warrior groaned.

"Oh," Hex mumbled, "Yes, that would be the… most logical course of action."

The sorceress took half of the wish stone in hand and they both closed their eyes as they made their wish. Then, as one, they tossed the stone into the well. A second passed, then two before the well suddenly erupted in sparkles. The twinkling cloud was then absorbed by Hex, Blizzard Chill and Stealth Elf.

The sorceress blinked in confusion as the frost warrior burst into laughter. "Of all the things ya could wish for," Chill snickered, "And ya pick experience points!"

"I most certainly did not," Hex denied before glancing at Glumshanks and arching a brow.

"Me neither," the troll shrugged.

"So ye're saying that ya broke the wishing well," the frost warrior grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Stealth Elf reprimanded, "You can't 'break' magic." The ninja paused and looked at Hex, "Can you?"

"While spells can be revoked, reworded, and manipulated as the user sees fit, no, you can't 'break' it," the sorceress paused, "It's more likely that the wishing well is not true to its name and simply gives the one one who activated its magic something useful. While it's not exactly going to make any dreams come true, it could be quite helpful" Hex smiled softly, "Thank you for sharing this with us, Glumshanks."

Then, without thinking, the sorceress reached out and laid her hand on top of his. Glumshanks flinched. It was a small, barely perceptable motion, but Hex saw and recoiled.

The sorceress's eyes widened with horror, "I-"

Ba-DUM. Ba-DUM. Ba-DUM.

That sound came again and interrupted her words. "I have to go," Hex blurted before turning tail and fleeing as her core temperature fluctuated uncontrollably.

"Wait!" she heard the troll call out but his voice only spurred her to go faster. The sorceress easily outpaced Glumshanks, but her friends were another matter. A powerful force hit Hex from behind and sent her sprawling to the ground. Said force turned out to be Chill who had tackled her. The frost warrior allowed the sorceress to shift onto her back but otherwise continued to sit on her.

"Hex," Chill started, her beautiful blue eyes filled with worry, "Pleas-"

BA-DUM! BA-DUM! BA-DUM!

"Make it stop," the sorceress cried out on the verge of hysterics, "Make it stop!"

"Make what stop?" the frost warrior blurted with just a hint of desperation.

"That noise!" Hex shrieked. It was steadily getting louder and pounded incestantly in her skull. She could barely think straight, but still it continued. It was… so familiar.

Chill and Stealth Elf exchanged concerned glances and the frost warrior bit her lip. "Hex," the ninja said slowly, "What noise?"

They couldn't hear it, Hex realized suddenly. They couldn't… The sorceress took the frost warrior by surprise and shoved her off before turning and quickly retreating once more. Hex didn't look back, but she knew her friends weren't following her this time. The sorceress made her way to her home without pausing.

The moment she reached her house, the sorceress threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her. In the darkness of her home, Hex clamped her hands over her ears, trying in vain to silence the noise. Instead, the sound only seemed to increase in volume.

Hex become intensely aware of a sharp prickling on her arms. Savagely, the sorceress ripped off her black fingerless gloves and recoiled in horror at the sight. Her light blue skin was speckled with bits of green, her dead flesh intermixed with life.

Only when when faced with a truth she couldn't possibly deny, did Hex finally recognize the sound that had been plaguing her. A noise the sorceress had not heard in well over a century. The beating of her long deceased heart…


	6. Sacrifice

(My school seems to have suddenly tripled the workload, so this may be the last chapter for a while, but I never give up on my stories. Thank you for reading.)

"Hex!" came Chill's voice along with loud pounding on the sorceress's front door, "Are ya there? Please answer!"

The frost warrior's words broke Hex out of her horror induced trance. Only then did the sorceress realize that many hours had passed and it was now early morning.

"Hex," Stealth Elf called out, "Are you okay?"

"I'm here," the sorceress said in answer to Chill not Stealth Elf. Afterall, Hex would rather not lie to her friends. She reached for the door knob but paused when she realized she wasn't wearing her gloves.

"Master Eon wants us ta go retrieve the Eye of the Ancients from Monstrous Isle soon. Please come out, Hex," Chill requested in an unusually soft voice.

"No," Hex replied sharply then hesitated, "I'm not feeling well." It wasn't exactly a lie. Though, the sorceress's new heartbeat had quieted down, it was very eratic. At times it would cease all together before starting up again without any rhythm to speak of.

"Do you think you could find someone else to take my place on the mission?" Hex continued. The sorceress's request was met with dead silence. Afterall, undead Skylanders never get sick. Hex could practically hear her friends surprise.

"I guess we can ask Smoulderdash or Starstrike," the ninja said slowly, "But when we get back, you're going to come out and tell us exactly what's wrong."

The sorceress closed her eyes, "Very well."

The clanking of Chill's armored footsteps faded away, and the sorceress knew Stealth Elf had gone with her. With nothing left to distract her, Hex's thoughts returned to the previous day.

Glumshanks had cringed away from her touch. Now, the sorceress was used to the mabu's inexplicable terror of her. Even the mabu that she personally saved remained wary of her. But never once had Hex thought Glumshanks would react like… Never Glumshanks…

The sorceress leaned back against the nearest wall before sliding to the floor in despair. Glumshanks had every reason to be concerned by her touch. The troll had seen Chill's frostbite firsthand.

Why had she done it? Why had she reached out and touched his hand? No one would ever accuse Hex of being a particularly affectionate person especially not in the physical sense. And, yet, at that moment it had felt so right. And now she had ruined everything…

Slowly, the sorceress stood and stumbled over to her closet. Hex mindlessly rummaged through her numerous black dresses and the singular pink and white polka-dot dress shoved in the back that she had been meaning to burn for the longest time. Finally, the sorceress pulled out a new pair of ebony gloves as her last lay in shreds.

Hex made to put them on, but her fingers refused to obey her mind and the gloves slipped from her grasp. The sorceress sank to the floor with her voluminous gown settling around her. She made no move to get up.

What if Glumshanks hated her? Hex was all too aware that fear led to hate, and fear was nearly impossible to be rid of. It warps the mind, weaving its tainted corruption into one's heart. It pollutes even the purest intentions turning them vile and selfish. It scars the-

The sorceress was pulled from her self-imposed mental torture by loud pounding on her front door accompanied by a voice. "Hex?" Chill called, "you there?"

Only then did she realize a few more hours had passed while she had been lost in her thoughts. "Yes," the sorceress replied as she quickly pulled on her gloves. "Come in," Hex said as she opened the door with just a hint of urgency in her voice.

Her friends complied and she quickly shut the door behind them. The darkness of the sorceress's home left Chill and Stealth Elf blinking as their eyes tried to adjust. For their benefit, Hex muttered a spell and candles scattered across the room flickered to life.

"Tell us what's wrong," the frost warrior blurted, "if this is about Glumshanks-"

"It's not," Hex snapped which was a lie and they all knew it. "There have always been tensions between the living and the undead. I'm used to it."

"Then what's this all about?" Stealth Elf asked.

The sorceress paused, unsure how to broach the subject of her physical condition. But she had promised them answers once they returned from the mission and since she was unwillingly to discuss Glumshanks…

"Upon arriving home yesterday," Hex started, "I discovered a phenomenon that I cannot explain nor even begin to understand." The sorceress removed her gloves deciding it would be better to just plunge in and get it over with. Her friends gaped openly as she showed them her arms.

"What?" Stealth Elf spluttered, "how?" While Chill stood silently at a complete loss for words.

"That's what I want to know," Hex nodded. "But that's not all. My heart has begun to beat once more."

The ninja's reaction to her words was to snatch up one of the sorceress's wrists and feel for a pulse. Hex waited patiently for her to confirm the inexplicable. Once she had, Stealth Elf started to pace the length of the room deep in thought.

"Does it hurt?" The frost warrior spoke up having recovered from her shock.

"No."

"A while back Kaos tried to steal all the undead essence in Skylands," Stealth Elf mused aloud, "do you think this could be the after effects of his machine on you?"

The sorceress shook her head, "Though he did attempt to remove my energy, the machine was unable to contain my undead spirit. And it was destroyed. I do not believe that experience would hold any lasting impact on me. Besides, none of those effected have shown any of these symptoms once their essence was returned."

"Then I don't know," the ninja sighed heavily, "We should inform Master Eon."

"Very well," Hex agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"And Glumshanks," Chill added.

"No!" The sorceress exclaimed a bit louder than necessary. "It's just…," Hex paused and her voice lowered, "I doubt he wants to see me..."

"Hex," the frost warrior started, "Glumshanks never m-"

Chill was interrupted as a regrettably familiar voice cackled.

"Attention miserable do-gooding fools! You may have thought you could hide from your doom, but you have only managed to prolong the inevitable! Behold! As I, Kaos, will personally destroy you and your stupid Core of Light!"

Kaos… Again…

Everything began to shake and Hex quickly extinguished the candles, as they raced out the door. A gigantic machine hovered over the academy and was attempting to swallow everything in sight! Almost immediately, the sorceress was swept off her feet by the gale force winds, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Gotcha," Blizzard Chill grinned but the strain was visible in her eyes as she dug a javelin deep into the ground with her free hand, and the ninja did the same with her dagger. Debris flew past their heads as the Sky Eater began devouring the islands.

"You might want to hold on to something," Buzz yelled rather unhelpfully. "We're draggen' too much weight! The engines are gonna blow! If we don't jettison some of this cargo, we're all done for!"

"We have to do something!" Stealth Elf shouted just to be heard. But what could they do? It was taking all of their strength to stay grounded.

"Hey, who's that?" Mags cried, "why, it's Glumshanks!"

Hex jerked at the inventor's words and she began frantically searching for him with her eyes. It didn't take long for her to find his green form struggling against the wind.

"Jumpin' cuttlefish!" Mags exclaimed, "That troll's gone daffy!"

"He's gonna get sucked into the rift!" Hugo screamed, "what's he doing out there?"

Hex's eyes widened as Glumshanks began tugging at the anchoring post, and Mags echoed her own thoughts a second later.

"He's savin' us."

Glumshanks paused as his eyes met the sorceress's and he gave a sad, little smile. Then, with one last yank, he wrenched the stake free. Glumshank's gaze returned to her. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but the wind ripped the words from his throat. And then he was gone…


	7. Prisoner

(I'm sorry it's been a while since I've posted a chapter, but life's been chaotic and my vision for this story has changed somewhat. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next, and it might not be for a while, but I never give up on my stories. Thank you for reading.

Camperscout: That's nice, dear, but this story isn't about Fright Rider. It's about Glumshanks.

StarVenture: Thank you for your support. It means a lot.)

Hex stood motionless, her gaze transfixed on the horizon where the Sky Eater had long since receded from view. And, more importantly, where Glumshanks had disappeared.

A flurry of activity surrounded the sorceress as Eon, Hugo, Flynn, Cali, Buzz, Sharpfin, and Mags discussed their next move, but their words fell on deaf ears.

Chill looped an arm around Hex's shoulders and began to steer the sorceress through the gathered crowd. The frost warrior's cobalt lips were pressed firmly together and Hex numbly noted that this was the most serious she had ever seen her.

Chill began leading her up a staircase in Skylanders' Academy before stopping abruptly. The sorceress felt her arms encircle her as the frost warrior easily scooped her up and jumped the railing. Chill carried the sorceress a few more steps before placing her on the ground and sinking to sit next to her. Hex dully noticed that they were on the small, grassy outcropping where she and her friends often gathered.

The frost warrior pulled her close and into a tight hug and the sorceress leaned heavily into Chill's embrace. The frost warrior was a constant and unrelenting support.

"You're always so strong," Blizzard Chill whispered in her ear, "but we're alone now, and ya don't have ta be. So let it out. Let it all out."

Hex didn't realize she was sobbing until she tasted the first briny drop. It had been such a long time since Hex had last cried, that the sorceress was certain she hadn't since she joined the ranks of the undead well over a century ago. Chill didn't attempt to stop her tears nor offer any platitudes of comfort, as the sorceress pressed her face into the frost warrior's neck. They stayed like that for a long while, until a soft repetitive clinking sound ensnared Hex's attention.

Hex pulled a few inches away from Chill and was more than a little surprised to find that the frost warrior, too, was weeping. Her tears rolled down her face, but the second they dropped from her jawline, the tears froze solid, only to shatter a second later upon the ground.

Hesitantly, the sorceress reached out and caught one and slowly brought it closer to inspect. It amazed Hex that such a perfect, spherical droplet could embody such agony.

"He was so brave…," the sorceress murmured barely audible, her attention still held by the tear as it melted and dripped through her fingers, "so selfless… When he first arrived at Skylanders' Academy he was so beaten down… broken… dejected… But being away from Kaos allowed him to flourish and find his self worth. You know, he told me," Hex choked back a sob, "... He told me it was his dream to one day own a cottage by the sea and raise Gobble Pods… Kaos didn't deserve him… Neither did we…"

"Maybe we didn't," Chill conceded after a few moments, "but you did. He cared about you so much. Why do you think h-?"

"Stop!" Hex shrieked as she wrenched away from her friend, "you saw how he cringed at my touch! So don't lie to me!"

"Hex, he-," the frost warrior started again.

"STOP, JUST STOP!"

Chill pressed her deep blue lips together and raised her hands in surrender at the sight of the violent tremors coursing through the sorceress's petite frame. "Alright, alright. Just come back before you fall off the edge of the island." Hex allowed Chill to pull her away from the drop and sank once more into the frost warrior's embrace, listlessly. They sat in silence, the only indication of the passage of time was the sun drifting across the sky.

The sorceress's energy was well and truly spent. She felt her eyelids begin to flutter shut. Hex had not slept in decades, but now she longed for its sweet oblivion, while she lay safe in her best friend's arms. The nearby waterfall was a lullaby to her exhausted mind, and she closed her e-

"ATTENTION DEMOLITION FANS!"

Hex flinched and Blizzard Chill jumped as Pandergast's obnoxiously loud announcement roared throughout the academy.

"The jackpot prize for our "Wrecktacular Main Event" has just gotten a very SERIOUS upgrade! Huzzah! Recently dropped into our laps by a convenient rift storm, Kaos's number one apple polisher and personal manservant can now be yours for the price of crushing all who stand before you!"

Hex's faint and erratic heart beat stopped all together and at her side, Chill made a strangled gasping sound. The sorceress's sheer relief at Glumshanks being alive was quickly overshadowed at the sight of him caged, shivering, and dangling high above on the big screen through which Pandergast's message played. How dare that foolish mortal Pandergast lock him up and flaunt him as a prize! Hex jerked away from the frost warrior as her temperature plummeted in fury. She was going to kill him!

"So, test your mettle against the best and baddest in all Skylands for your chance at fame, fortune and -the secrets of an Empire-all at RIDEPOCALYSE!"

Hex clenched and unclenched her fists as her magic begged for release, for a target. Her sharp black nails bit into her flesh and only at the sight of blood slowly dribbling from her palms, did she realize her heart was beating again. Well, not beating so much as jittering at random.

"Come," Hex's voice was cold and firm, "there are matters we must attend to."


End file.
